This invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for charging hot coke into a pit for effecting the dry cooling of the coke.
The invention relates to a method for the dry cooling of coke, where the red hot coke is transported by a special bucket from the coke oven to the cooling pit and is cooled therein, to which end the bucket is placed on the cooling pit and is then emptied into the cooling pit through a sluice consisting of a housing which receives the shutter, charging hole and intermediate piece. The invention further relates to a cooling pit with outflow tunnel (hopper) for the special bucket and with a sluice arranged on the charging hole, for carrying out the method, the sluice comprising a housing which receives the intermediate piece and a shutter and is contiguous to the charging hole.
The so called dry cooling of coke leads to a considerable reduction of pollution when quenching the red hot coke. To this end the red hot coke is transported by means of a special bucket from the coke oven to the quenching system, the special bucket being closed during the transport operation. The special bucket is placed on the cooling pit and the coke is dropped into the cooling pit by opening the bottom of the bucket. To prevent hot gases and dust from streaming out during this process, a special sluice is used for closing the cooling pit.
Raisable and lowerable, as well as laterally movable shutters for cooling pits are known in principle (German OS No. 30 04 175.9), the shutter including wheels and an intermediate piece arranged in a closed housing. On rails, in the region of the shutter, depressions are provided, into which wheels engage in the closed state of the shutter. Naturally, due to this design, only a limited raising and lowering of the shutter is possible. Hence the sealing effect of the shutter is dependent on additional measures. Moreover, it is disadvantageous that the housing closed on all sides has a great space requirement and must be sealed to the extent so that escape of gases is prevented with certainty. If the gases are evacuated from the housing, it is disadvantageous that the housing has so large a volume. Moreover, the wheels over which the shutter is transported back and forth must be adapted to the high requirements within the closed slide (valve) housing, which requires the use of special material. Especially disadvantageous are the expensive dimensions of the housing, which result from the fact that the wheels and the rails as well as the actual shutter and the intermediate piece are arranged inside the housing, the shutter and intermediate piece being pushed back and forth and lifted in the housing.